Reglamento
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Nick Fury esta más que harto de que los Avengers no respeten las reglas, así que hará una nueva y mas precisa. Y la respetaran SI o SI.


Reglamento*

Todos saben que hay ciertas (sino todas) reglas que los miembros Avengers no respetan, y por esa razón (y muchas otras) Nick Fury tuvo la maravillosa (terrorífica) idea de hacer un reglamento nuevo, mas extenso, mas _preciso,_ con tal de que los héroes sientan un poco de culpa (o vergüenza) y comiencen a respetarlas.

* * *

 **1** -Cuando se convoque a una reunión, esta prohibido hacer ruidos.

a)Sean graciosos u obscenos.

b)Tony Stark.

c)Clint Barton.

d)Wade Wilson.

e)Wade, no sabemos como o por que estas aquí.

 **2** -Tampoco deben acosar a sus compañeros.

a)Tony Stark.

b)Wade Wilson.

c)Wade, ya lárgate.

 **3** -No hacer llamadas de broma.

a)No nos interesa si es por una apuesta.

a)Tony Stark.

b)Clint Barton.

 **4** -No asusten al Capitán América cuando traiga su escudo.

a)Nosotros somos los que arreglamos los daños.

 **5** -No utilicen las cámaras de seguridad con otro fin.

a)Saben a que nos referimos.

b)Tony Stark.

c)Natasha Romanoff

 **6** -No se llevaran a cabo competencia de ciencias en las instalaciones.

a)Amenazan la seguridad del personal.

b)Tony Stark.

c)Bruce Banner.

 **7** -Esta mas que prohibido hipnotizar a las personas.

a)Wanda Maximoff.

b)Loki Laufeyson.

 **8** -Ya se les dijo que tampoco pueden espiar.

a)Clint Barton.

b)Natasha Romanoff.

c)Phil Coulson.

d)Coulson, deja tranquilo al Capitán América.

 **9** -No interrumpan las reuniones.

a)Saben de quienes hablamos.

b)Pepper Pots.

c)Entendemos tus razones Pepper, pero Tony no puede salir.

 **10** -No activen la alarma de evacuación con la excusa del "Código Virginia".

a)Tony Stark.

b)A Pepper no le hace gracia.

 **11** -No le declaren la guerra a nadie bajo nuestro nombre.

a)Ya tenemos suficiente con el gobierno.

b)Los mutantes nos guardan rencor desde la ultima vez.

 **12** -Traer animales a las instalaciones esta rotundamente prohibido.

a)Nosotros recogimos sus gracias.

b)T'Challa.

c)Sabemos que le gustan los gatos alteza, pero no lo haga.

 **13** -No hagan carreritas.

a)Pietro Maximoff.

b)Eso incluye a los demás.

c)Sabemos que ustedes lo retan.

 **14** -No canten la balada de Darth Vader cuando yo, Pepper, Maria o Coulson entren a la sala de reuniones.

 **15** -No hagan una competencia de comida.

a)Thor Odinson.

b)Nos quedamos sin los suministros de un mes.

 **16** -No nos interesa saber de sus productos de belleza.

a)Natasha Romanoff.

b)Tony Stark.

c)Wanda Maximoff.

d)Thor Odinson.

 **17** -No jueguen ni suena a las personas para tiro al blanco.

a)Sabes que te lo decimos a ti Barton.

 **18** -Ya dejen de insinuar que Pietro toma "magia" para correr como el diablo.

a)Nos importa muy poco que él mismo lo diga.

 **19** -Se castigara al que tome pertenencias ajenas.

a)Saben muy bien de quienes hablamos.

b)Coulson, deja de "coleccionar" las cosas del Capitán América.

 **20** -No armen una disputa.

a)Aun así no es valido si el Capitán América la inicio.

 **21** -No intenten darle un coma diabetico a los menores de edad.

a)Tony, Thor, saben que a Wanda, Pietro y Peter no les gusta la azúcar.

 **22** -Saben que a Vision no puede darle un corto circuito, dejen de intentarlo.

 **23** -Quienes no sepan cocinar, ni se acerquen a las cocinas.

a)Los demás ayúdenos a evitarlo.

 **24** -Dejen de tratar al Capitán América como un símbolo sexual.

a)Coulson podrá estar interesado pero nosotros no.

 **25** -Paren de insinuar que Iron Man y Capitán América son esposo.

a)No les parece gracioso a ellos.

b)Bueno, tal vez a Tony.

 **26** -Tampoco digan que Spiderman es su hijo.

a)Poco o nada nos importa que a Peter le emocione la idea.

 **27** -No usen magia, rayos, o ciencia para intentar cocinar.

a)Ni se acerquen a las cocinas.

b)Ustedes saben de quienes hablamos.

 **28** -Nadie mencione la palabra "Fondue".

a)Sabemos lo que significa para Stark.

b)Por favor, evitemos esa desgracia.

 **29** -No usen las instalaciones para convenciones de anime ni vídeo juegos.

a)Tony Stark.

b)Phil Coulson.

c)Peter Parker.

 **30** -No le digan a Steve Rogers "Mama gallina".

a)Aun cuando se comporte como una.

 **31** -Así como las carreras en suelo estar prohibidas, también están las de cielo.

a)Samuel Wilson.

b)Tony Stark.

c)James Rhodes.

 **32** -Dejen de recordarle la película "El niño con el piyama de rayas" al Capitán América.

a)Saben que se pone depresivo.

 **33** -No pueden aplastar a Scott Lang cuando esta del tamaño de una hormiga.

a)Tampoco cuando tenga su tamaño real.

b)No nos importa si él los provoca.

 **34** -Scott, sabes que tampoco tu puedes aplastarlos cuando estés del tamaño de un gigante.

 **35** -No reproduzcan ni canten canciones sobre las mesas.

a)Wade, sabemos que tu canción favorita es "X gon' give it to ya", pero aun así no puedes hacerlo.

 **36** -Deadpool, deja de acosar a Spiderman con tu canción.

 **37** -Peter, sabes que no puedes desmenbrarlo.

a)Si lo vas a hacer, que sea fuera de las instalaciones, no nos relaciones.

 **38** -No provoquen que Hulk salga.

a)Sobre todo si Banner esta dormido.

 **39** -Quien le ponga sal a mi café todas las mañanas, sabe que esta en problemas.

a)Muchos problemas.

 **40** -No nos interesa que intentes expresarte, Wade deja de acosar a compañeros y compañeras.

a)Las mujeres te darán tu merecido.

b)Tampoco sigas a Peter para eso.

c)El sabe que le ves el trasero a todas horas.

d)Perdona la indiscreción Peter, pero ya todos lo sabemos.

 **41** -Thor, deja de usar la excusa de que tu hermano es adoptado.

a)A él le enfurece que lo menciones.

 **42** -No usen el cetro de Loki para jugar hockey o Béisbol.

a)El los encontrar y se vengara.

b)No los defenderemos.

 **43** -No vuelvan a molestar a Wanda con la paprika.

a)Ella tiene una mente muy viva para torturar.

 **44** -No insinúen que los adultos tienen disfunción eréctil.

a)Wanda y Pietro Maximoff.

b)Peter Parker.

c)Ya verán cuando sean adultos.

 **45** -No jueguen con el martillo de Thor.

a)Aun cuando él los deje.

 **46** -No digan groserías.

a)Saben que a Steve no les gusta.

b)Él tiene todo el permiso de castigarles por eso.

 **47** -No se peleen con los civiles.

a)Eso va para TODOS.

 **48** -Sabes que que las consecuencias serán grandes si se atreven a meterse con la población, nación, continente, mundo, u otros mundos.

a)No queremos guerras interestelares.

b)También evitenos una interdimensional, si es que hay.

 **49** -Ni se les vaya a pasar por la mente otra "Civil War".

a)No lo hagan.

b)Hablamos en serio.

c)Saldrán perdiendo.

 **50** -Cualquier regla que no sea reptada o quebrantada, tendrá consecuencias.

a)Si, también es para mi.

* * *

Fury admiro su obra antes de mandarla a imprimir con las copias suficientes para todo el personal y miembro de los Avengers. Solo rogaba por que no mandaran al diablo las reglas, por que de lo contrario les ira mal.

Ya quería ver las reacciones de muchos...

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
